This invention relates generally to miniature variable capacitors and more particularly to a miniature variable capacitor wherein mounting lugs are bent and formed in a base plate for supporting a variable capacitor main body, whereby the thickness of the mounting construction is reduced.
There is a trend toward thinness in miniature portable radio receivers incorporating miniature variable capacitors. Recently, there has been a demand for miniature portable radio receivers reduced to the dimensions comparable to those of very thin memorandum note-books. In meeting this demand, there arises a critical problem how is the thickness of the miniature variable capacitor, which is a relatively bulky part, to be reduced to fit inside the radio receiver case.
The miniature variable capacitors known heretofore have a general construction wherein projections on opposite sides of a plane base plate having a variable capacitor mounted thereon are used, as they are, as mounting lugs. The mounting lugs are respectively fastened by screws to a chassis. Accordingly, when the mounting lugs are fixed on the chassis, the overall thickness of the variable capacitor mounting construction becomes larger than that of the variable capacitor by at least the thickness of the chassis. Alternatively, if the mounting lugs are positioned just below the chassis, the thickness of the variable capacitor mounting construction becomes greater than that of the variable capacitor by the amount that the head of the mounting screw or nut projects. For these reasons, it is difficult, with the above described type of construction to satisfactorily meet the demand for ultra thin products.